Soirée d'Halloween et ses conséquences
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Oswald organise une fête monstrueuse pour Halloween dans un des clubs qu'il dirige. Mais ses excès de gourmandises vont lui coûter cher. Heureusement qu'Ed est là...


Il s'agit d'une fic que j'ai écrite pour Mrgoldsdearie qui a organisé le Gotham Buddy Exchange sur Tumblr. J'ai posté pour elle la version que j'ai traduite en anglais (je crains que la trad soit affreuse, mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour corriger) sur ao3

Le prompt était "Fluffy Chubby!Oswald Halloween AU: Oswald throws the biggest Halloween party in Gotham and he fills up on all the sweets, food, and drinks his large belly can handle. Edward doesn't normally mind Oswald's occasional over eating - he loves his boyfriend's round body, but tonight Oswald seems to be going over board."

Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif où Oswald et Ed sont mariés (le fameux "established AU")

* * *

Ed détestait la foule. Son visage avait beau être dissimulé derrière un masque, il avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde le scrutait. Une petite voix narquoise dans sa tête ne cessait de murmurer à son oreille qu'ils voyaient le monstre qu'il était réellement, cependant il ne l'écoutait pas.

Tout en feignant la nonchalance, il tentait de distinguer la silhouette d'Oswald au milieu de tous ces gens déguisés. Il ne savait pas en quoi il s'était costumé pour cette soirée d'Halloween organisée au Sirens, mais il se doutait qu'Oswald devait se trouver près du buffet.

Il avait tendance à se goinfrer quand Ed n'était pas là pour le voir. Cela désolait Ed, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire : Oswald avait honte de sa gourmandise, et surtout de sa rondeur, face à Ed. Pourtant ce dernier ne l'avait jamais réprimandé à ce sujet. Les habitudes d'Oswald ne le dérangeaient que si elles le rendaient malheureux, mais il lui était parfaitement égal, d'un point de vue esthétique ou moral, qu'Oswald prenne du poids. Il considérait que cela ne le concernait pas, car il continuerait d'aimer Oswald dans tous les cas.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu du monde qui peuplait l'endroit, sinuant discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention – il n'avait aucune envie que Barbara le voit. Elle était capable de lui tenir la jambe pendant une bonne demi heure. Cependant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, car il l'aperçut assise sur une table, parfaitement reconnaissable malgré son déguisement d'Harlequin, en train d'embrasser langoureusement une femme sommairement costumée en félin grâce à un masque affublé d'oreilles pointues – sans doute Tabitha, à en juger par le fouet attaché à sa ceinture.

Un éclat de rire nasal et sonore indiqua à Ed la position d'Oswald. Il se trouvait exactement où Ed s'y attendait, à siroter un verre de punch où flottait un glaçon en forme d'oeil, le contour de la bouche couvert de miettes des nombreux amuse-bouches qu'il avait engloutit.

Ed déglutit en le voyant, submergé par une vague d'affection et de désir entremêlés. Oswald était déguisé en vampire et contrairement à lui, ne portait pas de masque. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se maquiller plus que d'habitude pour paraître pâle et rendre son regard hypnotisant ; il était, de l'avis de Ed, déjà magnifique au naturel, mais quelque chose dans son costume lui apportait un charme supplémentaire, à couper le souffle. Il portait ses cheveux d'un noir de jais gominés en arrière, avec des prothèses fort bien imitées à ses oreilles pour les faire paraître pointues. Le col de sa cape – doublée de satin rouge – remontait haut et soulignait l'aspect anguleux de ses pommettes, sa mâchoire et la pointe de son menton. Le reste était un ensemble victorien noir traditionnel, assorti d'un foulard blanc où était soigneusement épinglé un rubis de la taille d'un ongle.

Lorsqu'il vit Ed, Oswald sourit, dévoilant des crocs aiguisés d'un blanc de nacre. Ed se jeta presque dans ses bras.

\- Tu es là !, s'exclama le Pingouin en l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche – rien de trop ostentatoire, car contrairement à Barbara et Tabitha, ils savaient faire preuve de pudeur.

\- Et toi tu es superbe, annonça Edward en le détaillant une nouvelle fois.

Oswald se tortilla d'embarras, flatté.

\- Je...je te trouve très élégant aussi, mon cher Edward.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec flegme :

\- Le fantôme de l'opéra est un classique indémodable.

Oswald se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Eh bien on dirait que nous aimons tous les deux les classiques.

\- Ainsi que les petits fours, fit remarquer Ed en glissant une main sur le ventre de son mari, époussetant les quelques miettes qui s'y trouvaient.

Oswald rougit en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable et Ed lui toucha la joue :

\- Ils ont l'air délicieux. Pourquoi n'en prendrais-tu pas encore un peu ?

Il saisit un petit toast nappé d'oeufs de poisson oranges et noirs qui formaient le dessin d'une citrouille d'Halloween, et le porta aux lèvres d'Oswald.

\- Ouvre la bouche, mon amour, susurra Ed, le regard pétillant de malice.

Oswald obéit docilement, l'air subjugué. Il croqua dans le petit toast, mâcha, et avala.

\- Mange et bois autant que tu veux, déclara Ed d'une voix douce. Tu n'as absolument rien à me prouver.

Il lui caressa gentiment la nuque pour le rassurer :

\- Après tout, c'est toi qui organise cette fête.

...

Par la suite, Edward eut l'occasion de se mordre les doigts pour sa légèreté. Il avait supputé que le Pingouin saurait faire preuve de modération, mais c'était mal le connaître – et si, bien sûr, Ed appréciait le caractère imprévisible et souvent excessif de son époux, il aurait néanmoins préféré que celui-ci se contienne davantage.

Qu'Oswald soit ivre et se conduise de façon infâme avec ses invités, cela ne dérangeait pas Ed. Il se contentait de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil et de s'assurer que Zsasz était dans les parages quand ça commençait à dégénérer. Ce n'était pas le premier scandale que faisait le Pingouin durant une de ses fêtes et Edward était parfaitement rodé – il fallait voir comment il avait géré leur mariage.

Ce qui était désastreux par contre, c'était en fin de soirée, quand Oswald était malade à cause de toute la nourriture et de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Une fois rentré au manoir, Ed savait exactement qu'Oswald serait d'humeur détestable et dans un état pire encore. Il avait horreur de le voir ainsi. C'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le mettre réellement en colère.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de vider ce plat à toi tout seul, s'agaça-t-il, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés, tandis qu'Oswald se vidait les tripes dans les toilettes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie !, hoqueta le Pingouin d'un ton hargneux en s'essuyant la bouche, ses cheveux gras lui retombant sur le front. Tu peux aller te coucher.

Un bref instant, Edward considéra sérieusement cette offre. La soirée avait été éreintante et il ne désirait rien de plus que de rejoindre son lit douillet pour y prendre un repos bien mérité.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se cacher à lui-même que voir Oswald ainsi lui serrait le cœur.

Avec un soupir résigné, il entra dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit auprès de son époux, écartant les mèches de ses yeux.

\- Ça va aller, déclara-t-il. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.

Oswald lâcha un son, entre le couinement et le sanglot, avant de se blottir contre son torse. Ed le serra contre lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne, tout en le berçant doucement.

Il l'aida à se déshabiller et lui fit couler un bain – il savait combien Oswald aimait ça. Il lui lava les cheveux lui-même, et le reste du corps aussi. Dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant qui se serait goinfré de sucreries jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

Au lieu de l'énerver, cela le faisait se sentir encore plus indispensable.

\- Merci, chuchota Oswald dans son cou, tandis qu'Ed boutonnait le haut de son pyjama.

Edward frissonna et se redressa, abandonnant sa tache au niveau du ventre. La chemise était trop serrée, il ne pouvait pas la fermer. Oswald le remarqua et enroula ses bras pour cacher la peau nue de son ventre distendu par les excès, avant de se glisser vivement dans les draps du lit sur lequel il était assis.

\- B-bonne nuit Ed, bougonna le Pingouin qui se recroquevilla dans son côté du lit, en lui tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, murmura Ed en écartant les draps pour le rejoindre.

Oswald frémit lorsque Ed vint se blottir contre son dos. Il sentit la main d'Ed se frayer un chemin sur sa taille et glisser contre son ventre arrondi pour le caresser.

\- Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête, susurra Edward en lui massant lentement le ventre.

Le Pingouin gémit, néanmoins il ne protesta pas, aussi Ed continua ce qu'il faisait. Au début, il craignait d'empirer les choses, mais il sentit Oswald se détendre contre lui ; il prit donc confiance et sourit, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux duveteux comme des plumes au parfum d'amande douce.

\- Ed...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oswald ?

\- Je...je...

Sans répondre, le Pingouin pressa ses fesses contre l'entrejambe d'Edward et s'y frotta de manière explicite. Ed tressaillit, ses doigts empoignant la chair moelleuse d'Oswald au niveau de la hanche.

\- Je pensais que tu avais sommeil, ronronna Ed en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Son époux gémit se plaisir, se cambrant pour lui toucher la nuque, l'encourageant à continuer. Ed abaissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Oswald afin de laisser son sexe tendu à l'air libre. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en constatant combien il était dur, en dépit de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Cette vision déclencha sa propre excitation, qu'il sentit frémir entre ses cuisses. Il se redressa sur son coude pour permettre à son visage d'être à la hauteur de celui d'Oswald, et ils s'embrassèrent. Toutefois la position ne devait pas être très confortable pour le Pingouin, aussi Ed s'écarta pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos, et vint s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de son propre pyjama, sous le regard brillant de convoitise de son mari.

\- Tu es beau, sais-tu ?, déclara celui-ci en le fixant avec intensité.

Ed rougit violemment et cacha sa gêne en pliant soigneusement la chemise qu'il venait de retirer, pour la poser au pied du lit avec le pantalon ainsi que son boxer.

\- Viens. Viens !, ordonna Oswald en tendant avidement les bras.

Il enlaça étroitement Edward et couvrit son visage de baisers maladroits, débordant d'une affection si forte qu'il ne savait comme l'exprimer. Il geignit sourdement lorsque, d'un mouvement de rein, Ed fit entrer en contact leurs queues raidies. L'une de ses jambes – celle qui n'avait pas été blessée – s'enroula contre la cuisse d'Edward.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Oswald d'une voix rauque en pressant davantage Ed contre lui, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'écarte, révulsé par l'avidité pitoyable avec laquelle Oswald le voulait.

C'était une crainte sans fondement. Edward n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'enfuir.

\- Je sais, chuchota Edward. Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que m'inquiète quand tu te fais du mal comme ça...

Oswald cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, hébété, avant de lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Oh je t'en prie ! J'ai un peu exagéré, c'est vrai, mais je suis un adulte. Je vais survivre.

La main d'Ed se referma sur leurs érections et Oswald tressauta.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, mon ange, susurra Ed en effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres.

\- Hnnn, Ed !

\- Promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention, dit Edward en caressant doucement leurs sexes.

\- Oh Seigneur !, gémit Oswald en se cabrant.

\- Promets-le, gronda Ed en accélérant ses gestes, la pression de ses doigts devenant de plus en plus insoutenable.

Le Pingouin déglutit, à la fois vexé et euphorique, le front couvert de sueur.

\- Cesse immédiatement ce petit jeu !

\- Tu aimes mes petits jeux, rétorqua Ed.

Et pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il retira promptement sa main tout en se redressant. Oswald émit un miaulement frustré lorsque le corps d'Ed quitta abruptement le sien.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça !, répliqua vivement le Pingouin en essayant de le retenir.

Ed rit tranquillement.

\- Oh, ça je m'en doute.

Il recula dans le lit et déposa un baiser sur le ventre d'Oswald, avant de lécher langoureusement son gland humide et rouge. Le Pingouin ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur l'expression mutine de son époux, cependant aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Celles d'Edward s'arrondirent autour de sa couronne et sa joue se gonfla lorsqu'il prit le pénis d'Oswald dans sa bouche. Puis il le sortit lentement, laissant la salive lui couler sur le menton pour ensuite frotter le gland dessus, avec un sourire tendancieux.

\- Ah...je déteste quand tu fais ça !, protesta Oswald, écarlate.

Ed ne répondit pas mais plongea à nouveau sur sa verge, la caressant doucement tandis qu'il la prenait à nouveau en bouche. Son autre main malaxa gentiment ses testicules.

Le Pingouin s'agita en couinant de façon peu digne. Il plia les genoux et agrippa les cheveux de son amant.

\- Je ne vais pas...céder ! Ah !

L'un des doigts d'Ed commença de tracer des ronds humides autour de son anus. Le sexe d'Oswald tressaillit d'intérêt.

\- Ed !

Ce dernier retira sa bouche de son membre, mais continua de le masturber, à un rythme plus lent, plus frustrant.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour faire cet effort ?, chuchota Edward en faisant la moue. Je pensais...que tu me désirais assez pour accepter.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi !, se défendit Oswald.

Ed haussa un sourcil et prononça sur un ton semi-ironique :

\- Tout a un rapport avec moi.

\- J'avais oublié que tu possédais un égo surdimensionné, lança le Pingouin, caustique.

La main qui tenait son sexe se resserra étroitement et Oswald s'étrangla. Il pinça les lèvres et haleta sèchement :

\- Très bien. Je serais plus attentif. Je n'aime pas me rendre malade de toute façon.

\- Parfait !, s'exclama Ed avec un large sourire.

Oswald détourna les yeux, rougissant. Edward l'embrassa sur la joue en reprenant ses caresses plus rapidement, et il appuya gentiment sur le périnée d'Oswald, qui se trémoussa de plaisir.

\- Demain matin, tu as intérêt à te sentir mieux, susurra Ed, la voix chaude et sensuelle.

Comme il était revenu contre lui, Oswald en profita pour le serrer, le nez plongé dans son cou, étouffant ses gémissements contre sa peau. La voix d'Edward était comme du miel à son oreille :

\- Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en état. Mais demain, je te ferais l'amour...lentement...comme tu aimes. Je prendrais le temps d'envahir tout ton être, corps et âme. Je m'enfoncerais en toi...ah...aussi loin que tu me le permettras...aaah.

Oswald était moins réceptif à ce genre de discours salace qu'Ed. Néanmoins, en sentant combien cela excitait son époux, en le sentant perdre progressivement de sa contenance, son excitation grimpa en flèche et il serra les dents, supportant de moins en moins la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son ventre.

\- Oswald !, s'écria Ed avant d'embrasser son cou afin d'y laisser un suçon.

Le goût de sa peau sur sa langue – la sueur acide, une trace de lilas, une pointe de savon - l'amena à l'orgasme et il jouit en tenant Oswald contre lui. Il entendit faiblement Oswald gémir, et se rendit compte qu'il répétait encore et encore « oui » en se frottant son ventre contre le sien.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il en frémissant lorsque Ed toucha la petite ecchymose qu'il lui avait laissé. C'est bon...s'il te plaît...

L'émotion se mit à battre plus fort dans la poitrine d'Edward. Il donna un baiser d'eskimo à son époux dont le souffle court effleura ses lèvres en bouffées brûlantes.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tendrement. Je t'aime à en mourir. Réellement.

Ed avait retiré sa main de son pénis, ayant arrêté de le stimuler après avoir jouit, mais ce n'était pas un problème, car dans l'état dans lequel il était, Oswald n'avait plus besoin que de ces mots. Il était peu sensible aux petites cochonneries qu'Ed affectionnait, mais les mots doux par contre lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le Pingouin eut un sanglot aigu quand il explosa enfin, se resserrant sur Ed comme une araignée sur sa proie, couinant, tremblant de tout son être.

Ed lui caressa la nuque en souriant contre son épaule, à la naissance de son cou. La fatigue et la baisse de tension lui donnaient envie de s'allonger pour dormir, toutefois il aimait cette position, le fait d'être étreint de la sorte, entièrement, comme dans un cocon. C'était aussi intime que de faire l'amour, et bien plus apaisant.

La poitrine d'Oswald n'arrêtait pas de se soulever et Edward pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes comme les ailes d'un oiseau affolé contre les barreaux d'une cage. Il était si frêle, sa peau si fine, qu'il craignait presque qu'il n'éclate sous le trop plein d'émotions. Il savait que c'était une peur irrationnelle, mais comme toutes les peurs, elle n'en demeurait pas moins présente.

Les doigts du Pingouin griffèrent son dos sans qu'il proteste. Il posa la paume de sa main contre son occiput :

\- Est-ce que ça va Ozzie ?

Il y eut un petit silence, au bout duquel le Pingouin répondit tout bas :

\- J'ai sommeil.

Diligemment, Ed s'écarta – Oswald le laissa faire – pour récupérer de quoi se nettoyer sommairement dans la table de chevet. Puis il soupira en voyant les boutons du haut de pyjama d'Oswald, qui pendaient au bout de leur fil, arrachés dans le feu de l'action. La soie était trop délicate pour leurs ébats semblait-il, et Ed se fit mentalement la liste des textiles plus résistants qu'Oswald affectionnait pour ses pyjamas. Cette information pourrait être utile pour une prochaine fois.

Sans émettre le moins son, Oswald se débarrassa de sa chemise abîmée et se coucha dans le lit, remontant le drap sur son corps nu. Edward l'y rejoignit sans même se rhabiller.

Le Pingouin vint se blottir instinctivement contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes encore tièdes. Il ne dit pas un mot. De toute manière, Ed n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre répéter. Chacun de ses gestes était un Je t'aime à peine déguisé, chacun de ses regards, même les plus acides.

Il referma la main sur celle du Pingouin qui reposait sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée l'emporter.


End file.
